


Get Well Soon, i will be waiting for you

by tigragrece



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Declaration of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place when Jung Ho Kang have been injuried, Fransisco take care of him and they have one talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon, i will be waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after have see some pictures of them together. And i had this idea when Jung Ho Kang had his injury.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Fransisco have begun to be friend with Jung Ho  and helped him to feel welcome in Pittsburgh and help him with English.   
They have begun to be really close.   
They are attractive, Fransisco knew that about Jung Ho because he had a crush on him.   
He knew he should not be like this with a teammate, but he can't help it.

He even invited for a while Jung Ho at his home, they are really close and he can't stop about these feelings for him.

When Jung Ho had his injury, Fransisco was sad about him, he has visited him at a Hospital and helped him when he was out.

"You will be okay Jung Ho " and he kisses his forehead

"Thank you" He Was really in love with this guy

"I like you"

"You like me?"

"Yes, I like you more than a friend"

"Me too, you are a wonderful guy"

"You love me?"

"Yes, you have made me so welcome here and you are wonderful"

He was blushing and he kisses Jung Ho, he returns the kiss

"I'm sorry we can't really do stuff since I'm injured"

"Don't worry, we have the time I will wait until you are better"

 


End file.
